Prayers
by Heaven's Wordsmith
Summary: For prayers and prayer requests- We're here to help!
1. My Prayer for Revival

Our Father in heaven,

How great You are! I thank You for all You have done for me and for everyone else in the entire world. Just the gift of life is enough to bring us to our knees in thankfulness. Father, I come to You with a pleading heart. Our world has seen so much destruction and hate. I believe this world truly needs to be turned back to You. I pray for a revival for this nation and for the world, please Lord. Start a fire in this nation and let it grow. Let us burn with a deep passion for You and for truth. I pray for everyone here on fanfiction, and anyone reading this, or just in need of prayer that You use this to help them in anyway possible. Please, Father, start a fire and let it burn bright with a passion for You and for truth. Let our faith be greater than what we see and what we go through- our suffering, trials, and tribulations. My Lord, I thank You for being with us and hearing our prayers. In Jesus' name we pray. Amen.

Hey guys! so this was actually started by SwimmerNinja13. She posted her own "Prayers" sort of thing (I don't really know what to call it! XD) and I thought it was an awesome idea and she gave me permission to start my own (thanks by the way!). Anyone who reads this can send me a message or post a review on my or SwimmerNinja13's prayers with a prayer request and we'll do our best to include them in our personal prayers and in a chapter right here. I may make my prayers a little more poetic in the future, but this will mainly be for prayers. I really hope this helps ya'll all out there! Thanks for reading and God bless! _Start a fire in my soul, fan the flame and make it grow! so there's no doubt or denying.. (Start a Fire by Unspoken)_


	2. Prayer for SwimmerNinja13

Our Father in heaven,

I thank You for another amazing school and I pray that You help everyone in school with their final exams and tests. please help SwimmerNinja13 with the nervousness she feels about the big tests she has to take. please help calm her nerves and do her best on the test. Lord I pray the same for everyone who has a final exam or test this week. I pray they finish the year up with good grades. Thank You Father for the blessing of school. I know many of us take this for granted, but it truly is a wonderful thing that not everyone has. Thank You for giving us the education that we have received. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

I just wanted to write a short prayer for Swimmerninja and everyone on fanfiction (and really anywhere) who will soon be taking their final exams. Good luck guys! Also, TitaniumMasterOfAquaLightning has a prayer request thing as well, We're all here to pray for you. God bless and happy writing!


	3. Prayer for SwimmerNinja13 (Number 2)

Our Father in heaven,

I thank You for the gift of life. It is so precious indeed. I pray for the janitor at Swimmerninja13's school that You would heal them. Things can happen so quickly and I pray also, Father, that we would count our days and blessings humbly, knowing how precious everything truly is. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen

I know this is extremely short, but Swimmerninja requested a quick prayer for healing for the janitor at her school. She said that they fell into something in the electric room near the pool and burned his face. Please pray for him/her to heal and make it through this. God bless.


	4. Prayer For NinjagoLover12

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You for always being there for us and with us in our times of need. In this life we experience so many trials and tribulations and there are times when we loose sight of You. Lord, I pray for NinjagoLover12 that all goes well with their testing and that You calm their nerves. Also I pray that You heal them and help them overcome sickness. Overall, I pray for my brothers and sisters all over the world and on FanFiction that You bless them and keep them safe. Father, I thank You for hearing my plea and it's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for NinjagoLover12, brothers and sisters and all who need to be reached with the Word of God. Thanks for reading and God bless.


	5. Prayer for Florida

Our Father in Heaven,

It is a very dark day for America. The shooting in Florida took the lives of so many and wounded many more. It was such a senseless act, but it also reminds us of the reality of Sin in our world. So many mass shootings have happened throughout America's history and not only mass shootings, but also other senseless crimes. My Lord, we are so close to Your return that these crazy events seem to be bringing us closer to the end times, but that still may be thousands of years from now. I pray for all the families effected by this tragedy and that the victims can receive healing and possibly come to know You through this tragedy, but it is a serious one indeed. I pray for the safety of everyone out there, both victims, their family members, and people that are just hearing about this, that they don't become a victim of another crime. I pray that You protect us in these dark times. Thank You for the blessings of peace that can be so fleeting at times. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

So as many of you have probably heard, there was a mass shooting at a night club in Orlando, Florida early this morning. It was a very serious situation in which 50 were shot and killed, including the shooter himself, and 53 were injured. It's really crazy to think that one person can cause such a tragedy, but it is the reality of the dark world we live in, my brothers and sisters. Please pray for all the people effected by this horrific event, they need all the prayer and help they can get! God bless and Maranatha.


	6. Prayer for Istanbul

Our Father in Heaven,  
I thank you for always blessing us even when the days seem perilous as they are now. With the terror attack on Istanbul, the entire world is on high alert for terrorism. I pray for the people effected by the attack on the Istanbul airport that you heal them, or that they come to You in their final moments if it is what You will. Father, I know Your ways are higher than ours and thoughts higher than ours. I trust that You know what is best and will give us only that. Thank You, Lord. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the people of Istanbul! God bless and Maranatha!


	7. For A Guest, ALittleBitofLight, Shooting

Our Father who is in Heaven,

I thank You for all the gifts You have blessed us with and in this dark time in our country we desperately need you. With all the blood shed that has happened, there is much pain in this world and we can do anything apart from You in these matters. Especially considering that we are ever closer to Your return. I pray for everyone involved the attacks of recent. There are very many and I pray that the families involved can just be touched by You and that You help them through this dark time.

Also, Father, while I don't know much of the situation and don't need to know because You already know infinitely more and love them infinitely more than anyone ever could, I pray that You bless and provide for the guest who left a review and told me that their father has left. I pray that you provide for their needs and bring them out of this storm and into the sunlight. I pray for the guest and their entire family.

Finally, Lord, I pray for ALittleBitofLight that You might give her the words to tell her friend who is skeptical about Your existence. I pray that You might speak through her and open the heart of her friend who doubts and that she may come to believe in You. Please bring only good from it and bless them you for hearing our prayers and always loving us. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the guest and for ALittleBitOfLight and everyone effected by the recent attacks!


	8. For The Jesus Loves Kalamazoo Community

Our Father in Heaven,

There is so much pain and suffering in our world today. It's sad to see so many lives taken in such a short amount of time. It seems as if we can't go a week without someone being killed in a mass shooting, murdered by a family member, or just killed senselessly and without reason. It's very sad, my Lord, but I know that according to Your word, You will come soon and end all the suffering. We all look forward to that day with great hope.

Lord, so many things have happened these past months in Kalamazoo, Michigan and the surrounding areas altogether. Lord, I pray that You use all who are involved with the Jesus Loves Kalamazoo Movement to heal this community, bring people to You, and shine a bright light. I know all these things that have been happening will eventually lead to good and the good that will come will be better than we can imagine. Lord, please use this movement to be part of that good and I pray for everyone in that community that they heal and find You. Please bless that community and turn their tears into laughter, their weeping into dancing! Father, I think You for the peace You give us even in the midst of the darkest storm. It's in the sweet name of Jesus I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the community in and surrounding Kalamazoo, Michigan and for the Jesus Loves Kalamazoo Movement that they are used for something greater than themselves!


	9. A Prayer For America

Our Father in Heaven,

So much chaos is covering the face of the earth. So many lives are being taken constantly in cold blood out of nothing, but pure hate. The hearts of man have fallen so far from the glorious creation You designed us to be. Lord, I'm so tired of the blood-shed and I'm sure You are too. Just like the blood of Able cried out before You after Cain slew him, so is the blood of every life that has been taken in the past month crying out to You, O Lord. Please Lord, please have mercy on us and save us. Even as I pray this, the news continues to report such hate and unrest in America. Violence is sure to break out even more. Please Lord, help us. Please have mercy. Please bring an end to this soon, Lord. We love You and trust that You are allowing only what is best for the world to take place. Please, come soon, Lord Jesus. It is in Your name we all pray. Amen.

I'm really shocked at what is all happening, my brothers and sisters in Christ, but I shouldn't be. The Bible prophesied this chaos thousands of years before it broke out and let me tell you, this is a sign of the times. I don't think I've said very much about this topic, but I think it's time for me to. The world is in chaos and if we don't wake up, who's to say that anyone will be saved from the judgement that is closing in? We need to open our eyes and see that this is happening. If you don't believe we are living in the end times, that is your choice, but can I plead with you to study the Bible and it's prophecies regarding the end and compare them to everything that is happening now? I'm pleading with you all to take a look. I pray that you all are safe and that you look into what I've said. Please be praying for everything to come together according to God's will, He knows what is best! Maranatha and God bless you!


	10. Prayer For Israel

Our Father in Heaven,

As time continues to move forward and we see more and more of Your prophecies coming to pass, all we can do is trust You, Lord.

Lord, Israel has been facing many problems as have countries around the world. However, I thank You for protecting Your people and keeping the promise You made to them centuries ago. I pray that You continue to do so in order to show the world that You are still here and that they are truly Your chosen people. There are also many around the world who hate and dispise the people You have chosen. It's sad and there has been an increase in hateful acts towards the Jews and simply hateful acts towards the country. I pray that these things come to a stop, as well as the voting that will be happening soon among the U.N.'s cultural body's World Heritage Committee about a controversial document that challenges the Jews' historical ties to Jerusalem and the Temple Mount. I pray that the best happens to Your people and that You bless them. I know many things are happening and will continue to happen, but I thank You for the great works You have already done. Thank You for always being faithful to Your people.

Also I pray for The Fellowship that they are able to help many children who need fellowship. I pray that they do many good works in Your Name and for Your Glory.

I would also like to pray for a blessing on everyone who reads this prayer and all of the other prayers I have written and for JohnGilbertVampireHunter who has brought all this to my attention. I thank You, Lord for all the help I have received and I pray that I may help others in such a way as well. Thank You, Jesus. It's in Your Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Israel, God's chosen people!


	11. Prayer For France And Protection

Dear Lord,

Our Father and God, it seems as if acts of violence have occurred on a daily basis. With the newest terror threat in France, it leaves a lot of us to wonder where it will hit next. My Lord, these terror attacks seem to hit at the most unlikely places. I pray that all the nations of the earth start being more on guard. I also pray for all the families who lost a loved one or had a loved one injured in this terrible attack. So many lives have been lost these past weeks alone. Lord I pray that You protect us all and bless those hurt by these horrific crimes. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Nice, France and the victims of the latest terror attack! Our world needs prayer like never before!


	12. Prayer And Message For Snowflake Eel

Dear Lord,

I have received a review from a guest who is searching. I have prayed for this and have wanted a second chance to possibly bring someone to You and to help them to believe after all that has happened. I thank You so much for bringing Snowflake Eel to my stories and I pray that You bless them and lead them to the truth! It's in Jesus name I pray. Amen.

Dear Snowflake Eel,

That's wonderful that you're searching and seeking these answers. I can tell you that I have had some of the same problems in my walk with the Lord. I have doubted and wondered about things. I have even considered walking away from the faith, but let me tell you, God works in some crazy mysterious ways. This feeling your getting I believe is the Spirit of God moving inside you. He wants you to believe, but He won't force you to do it. I remember that the song "Glorious Day" by Casting Crowns gave me a wonderful feeling and it was Spirit filled. I'm so blessed to hear you have been touched by my stories! I believe God is trying to get your attention. I've had weird things like this happen to me before too and if you believe God has an amazing plan for your life and that nothing is a coincidence, but has purpose, then you'll see God more and more. I'll be praying for you and you should pray to Him as well. Keep searching and I'm here for you if you have any questions or need anything at all! Thank you so much, you have made my day! God bless you! Maranatha! -Blue

please pray for Snowflake Eel, who is searching for God!


	13. Prayer For Our World

Our Father in heaven,

I thank You so much for all You have done. Even in the chaos of all the violence of mass shootings and evil, sinful acts, You still bless us and are able to bring our crying in dancing and weeping into laughing. Father, I thank You for all the souls You've saved this week, from the little ones that I witnessed come to You during my time volunteering at my church's vacation Bible school to the people around the world who have been touched by Your holy presence.

I thank You, Father, that You have led Snowflake Eel to come and be part of Your eternal family. I pray that You continue to guide them in their walk and make their faith strong in You. Please lead them to do great things!

Father, I pray that a revival begins somewhere in the world. Please Lord, let it start somewhere and let it spread like a forest fire to all the ends of the earth. Please, bring more and more people to You and set their souls and hearts on fire for You and Your Word.

So much has happened this week. So many shootings and so much death. Father, I know that You have an amazing plan for the world and for us individually. Lord, I pray that the people affected by the shootings and terror attacks. I pray for Baton Rouge that was just the victim of a shooting as well as the families affected by the shooting. I know things are only going to get worse as time goes on, but teach us to reach for You and always keep our eyes on You. Please keep us safe, Lord Jesus. I pray, as well, for the nation of Turkey, that Your Will is done in that nation following the attempted coup. I pray for those affected by that. Please heal everyone who has been effected by everything happening around the world as of late. Please let Your Will be done.

Thank You for everything You've done, Lord. For taking our sin, sin as ugly as shooting and killing people out of pure hatred or ramming a truck through a large crowd celebrating freedom out of pure hatred, and taking the punishment. Lord please bless my fellow believers in You and the nation of Israel as the dark times continue. Please let us believers shine as a light in darkness, reflecting Your Glory. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen

Hey y'all. It seems like the terror and shootings are happening on almost a daily basis anymore. Whenever we hear about one thing happening, another thing is reported almost immediately. I remembering watching the news as they were talking about the attack in France when they stopped that report with a breaking news report about the attempted coup in Turkey. One thing after another. My brothers and sisters, I don't believe in coincidences. I believe all of this has some kind of purpose in God's great plan for the world. I believe we are leaving in the end times, or end of days. We are witnessing so many Biblical prophecies being fulfilled everyday now and at an alarming rate. I'm not an expert on end times prophecy, but I do know some of the signs. If any of you are interested in learning about the signs or the prophecies I recommend looking up the Gordon King End Times Bible Prophecy blog. I read that blog sometimes and I feel like you can benefit from it if you are truly interested in the topic. I will probably be posting some sort of a story about the topic soon, however, as I've said, I'm not an expert. Please be safe, my brothers and sisters, and keep praying! God bless you! Maranatha!

Though it is hard to do in this time, please pray for God's will to be done, no matter what it may mean!


	14. For Mission Trips, Computers, Warehouses

Our Father in Heaven,

Even in this time of darkness I thank You that You are doing great and wonderful things!

I pray for everyone involved in the To Every Tribe ministry that they are safe and reached many people with Your Word. I pray in particular for the couple that are going to Papua New Guine through this ministry. Please keep them safe, bless them, and please be with them.

I pray that the warehouse in Mexico that has Bibles translated in many languages is used for great things. I pray that people use these Bibles and give them to people who need them and would finally be able to read them in their native language and Father I thank You that You give us opportunities to serve in these many ways.

I pray for all the mission trips being organized currently. Right here and all over the U.S. I pray that You send many out and that many great works are done and many people are reached and changed.

Lord, I pray for JohnGlibertVampireHunter's computer to be fixed. There are important photos and documents on it that they need. I pray they get that fixed and that You bless them.

Please Lord, let Your Will be done on earth as it is in heaven. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for all these mission trips and things!


	15. For People To Believe And Stand Firm

Our Father in Heaven,

I thank You for all the opportunities that You give us in life to share the Gospel and to witness and to help others. It is truly the greatest blessing we have as believers to be able to share such wonderful news. I am very thankful for the opportunities You've given me on and I pray that You use me or other Christian writers to continue spreading the Word through our stories and poems.

Father, I pray for all the people that witnessed and heard JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad's message about life that they were listening and that You move in most of their hearts and lead them to Yourself.

Also, I pray for the twenty six year old man who recently became Christian, that he would stand firm in his faith and that the horrible dreams he was having about hell go away. I also pray that You might use him to spread the Word and do wonderful things.

Father, I thank You for Your mysterious ways. I love how people can have one thing effect them at one point in life and have it change them in someway later in life. It is truly beautiful to me, Father. Thank You. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for all who heard JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad's message and for the twenty six year old man!


	16. Prayer For Bluemarvel0

Dear Lord,

I thank You for choosing us and calling us and setting us apart. It's the greatest gift in the world to be called Your children. I pray for Bluemarvel0 that You help them believe again. Lord, I know how it feels to lose the flame that You set in our hearts. I know what it's like to have it burn out. Please, Father, help them and do for them what You have done for me. Rekindle the fire in their heart and ket them burn brighter than they did before. Let them burn so bright so everyone will see and believe. Thank You, Father, for saving us all. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Bluemarvel0 that they're fire will be rekindled again and that the Holy Spirit will once again move in them.


	17. For SwimmerNinja13

Our Father in Heaven,

I thank You for doctors and nurses who are skilled in healing people and carrying out Your work through their careers. I pray for SwimmerNinja and her brothers Jack and Joey that they heal quickly from the unexpected allergic reaction from eating crab. I pray also that they can be at ease about it. I know it must be very scary for them, but I thank You that everyone is ok and for the doctos and nurses at their hospital knew exactly what to do and how to heal and help them. Please heal them and give them peace. Please bless them and keep them safe. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for SwimmerNinja13 and her brothers that they'll be at ease and be safe!


	18. For NinjagoLover12's Great-Grandmother

Our Father in Heaven,

Life isn't always easy, but I thank You that You are always right beside us to help us and comfort us along the way. Lord, Ipray for NinjagoLover12's great grandmother that she'll find the light through Your name. Lord, please be with her, bless her, and save her. I know you love her and NinjagoLover12 very much and You care for them and know everything about them. Please bless them both and help her be at ease and get used to living in NinjagoLover12's house. I thank You, Lord, for always hearing our prayers. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for NinjagoLover12's great grandmother!


	19. Prayer For 19 People And America

Our Father in Heaven,

I thank You for all the wonderful programs and churches that You have set up around the world. I also Thank You that You gave us the freedom in American and many other countries to worship You as we please. Lord, I pray for the 19 that attended JohnGilbertVampireHunter's recovery group on Wednesday. I pray that You speak to them in their hearts and also keep bringing them back. I thank You for all You've done for us and I pray that Your Will be done in America with the presidential elections and around the world. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those 19 people and also for America- she needs God way more than she realizes!


	20. Prayer For Germany

My Lord,

I thank You for the gift of life. It's so precious and can be taken away so swiftly. Thank You, Lord, that You hold my life in Your hands and are always looking for the best for me. I pray for the people of Germany. There was a shooting rampage that happened near a shopping center in Munich. I pray that any who were injured in the shooting may be healed and that every family effected is comforted by Your presence. Overall, Father, please let Your Will be done. Please use this tragedy for good. I know all things work for the good of those who love You, and I thank You for that blissful promise. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Germany!


	21. Prayer For Lunar Eclipse's Grandmother

Our Father in Heaven,

I thank You for all You've given us on this earth. All of our families and friends and the ways that they support us as we grow and mature and find our way through this maze we call life. Lord, I pray for Lunar Eclipse's nana. She will be having a procedure done on her heart. I pray that You are there for both of them during the operation and that You support them and give them peace. I pray also that she recovers and is well after the procedure. Thank You, Lord. I pray for Your Will to be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Lunar Eclipse's grandmother!


	22. Prayer For Bluemarvel0's Dad

Our Father in heaven,

I thank You for all You've done for us and given us. I pray for Bluemarvel0's dad that he may begin to listen to his wife's warnings. Move within him and help him believe. Please open his eyes, Lord. Please let Your will be done and bless the Bluemarvel0's entire family. Thank You, Lord, for hearing our prayers. In Jesus' name. Amen.

Please pray for Bluemarvel0's dad!


	23. Prayer For SecretlyRobin's Family

Our Father in Heaven,

I thank You for the many blessings You give us each day, both small and big. There are times when we simply just need a smile and Your blessings always seem to help us. Lord, I pray for secretlyRobin and their family. Their great-grandmother died recently and their family is having a really hard time dealing with it. Please bless that family and give them peace. Please help their grandmother and great-grandfather deal with this loss. Please bless them all with peace and help them through this rough time. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for secretlyRobin's family!


	24. Prayer For Bluemarvel0's Sister

Our Father in Heaven,

I thank You for the relationships You bless us with. The friendships, families, and even spouses we may have someday. It saddens me to hear of relationships like these that turn out to be more harmful than helpful and altogether cause pain in families. Lord, I pray for Bluemarvel0's sister that You open her eyes to the truth that her relationship with her boyfriend is causing her only harm. Please provide for her a way out of this relationship and please bless and protect the family. I pray that her boyfriend does not carry out his threats and that he either changes his ways or she sees the truth about the situation and finds a way out of the abusive relationship. I thank You, Lord, for the ways You bless us and for always looking out for our best. Let Your Will be done, please. In Jesus' name. Amen.

Please pray for Bluemarvel0's sister who is caught in an abusive relationship, but does not see it as one!


	25. For A Prosperous VBS

Dear Lord,

I greatly enjoyed volunteering at my own church's VBS. It brought quite a few kids and witnessed to them and the Holy Spirit moved in about 80 of their hearts and changed their lives. I thank You for that. I pray for The Columbia Grace Church Of The Nazarene's VBS that they may be equally or more prosperous than ours was. I pray that You bring to them many children and that lots of them may hear the Word, believe on it and be saved. I pray that all goes well and that many are blessed by it. I thank You, Lord for giving these opportunities. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the Columbia Grace Church Of The Nazarene's VBS!


	26. For JohnGilbertVampireHunter And Florida

Dear Lord,

I've come to expect more and more shootings as we draw closer to the end of days. Lord, I know that there will be many more, but I will continue to pray for those who need it. I pray for Florida, for there was another shooting. Please heal that broken state and all the families touched by the tragedy. Please be there with them and comfort them.

I pray for JohnGlibertVampireHunter and her client that You'll be with them through this hard time as her client had to put down their dog. I pray that You bless both of them and help them through.

I pray also for JohnGilbertVampireHunter that You direct her on what to do in the situation with boyfriend. Please help her find the right path and please heal her wounds. Also please protect her from the emotional abuse and remind her that she is loved by You far more than anyone else could ever love her. Father, I pray that Your Will be done. In Jesus' name. Amen.

Please pray for Florida and JohnGilbertVampireHunter and her client!


	27. For JohnGilbertVampireHunter's computer

Our Father in Heaven,

I thank You for the little things You've given us such as people who know how to repair computers and all sorts of technology. They are truly a blessing though I think we take the knowledge that they hold for granted. Thank You, Jesus. I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter and her mom and her computer. I pray that they are able to afford the new hard drive for their computer and for retrieving the information on their damaged hard drive. I pray that they are able to retrieve the information as there are very important documents and sentimental pictures on it. Please bless them and provide for them. Father, please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter, her mom, and her mom's computer!


	28. For Immigrants, Turkey, And Olympics

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You for always keeping the promises You made to Israel and always being faithful to the nation. I pray for the 147 people who left France to go to Israel that they may be able to adjust to the Israeli community smoothly. I pray all is well with them and they can become fully contributing members of the community. Please also bless them.

Lord, I also pray for renewed stability in Turkey. I pray that Israel and Turkey may be on good terms and that You bless the nation of Israel.

Father, as the olympic games draw near, there have been many speculations about wether or not ISIS may attack the games. I pray that if it does happen, that everyone, spectators and athletes alike, may be safe and the attack may fail. I pray that an attack does not happen, however. We've already seen much tragedy where ISIS attacks go. Please protect all of the athletes going off to the games and all the spectators that will soon gather at the games. Please bless these athletes and I pray that they make each of their countries proud in their own ways. Thank You, Lord, for being with us everywhere You go. Please let Your Will be done in this fallen world, not mine. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the 147 people moving to Israel, for the nation of Turkey, and for the upcoming olympic games!


	29. For Bluemarvel0's Mother And Sister

Dear Lord,

I thank You for another day on this earth. Sometimes it's hard for us to see how it is a blessing, but it truly is one. Please help Bluemarvel0's sister in the abusive relationship she is in. Please also bless Bluemarvel0's mom as they are all effected by this relationship. I pray that You bless their mom with peace and help their sister to see that this relationship is harming her family. Lord please bless and be with that family. Thank You so much for hearing our prayers. Please let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Bluemarvel0's mom who got in another argument with their sister's abusive boyfriend!


	30. JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Pictures

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Our Father in Heaven,/span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I thank You for all the wonderful things You do for us and the wonderful blessings You give us. Thank You so much for fixing JohnGilbertVampireHunter's mom's computer and that the only thing not working is Word. I pray that she and her mom are able to get Word reinstalled and that they are able to retrieve most of the 90% of information that they were able to save, if not all, are the /spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"pictures that were on the hard drive. I pray that the photos they are able to retrieve are the sentimental ones that she cares very much about. Please, also, Lord, provide for them the payment they need for their computer. I thank You so much for what You have done for them! Please bless them and be with them! Please let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen./span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 15px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's pictures to be retrieved and that she and her mom will be able to afford the repairs! /span/div 


	31. Prayer For Bluemarvel0's Sister 2

Dear Lord,

I thank You for always looking out for the best for us even if we don't think we're getting the best. Sometimes Your Will can be painful, but I know that in the end, it will be what was best. I pray for Bluemarvel0's sister. I pray that You show her what the right decision is in this abusive relationship and that You open her eyes to the truth that it is abusive. I also pray that You give her peace while she is still in this relationship. Please provide for her and bless her until she sees the truth in the matter. I pray that her boyfriend doesn't actually do as he threatens. Please help Bluemarvel0 and their family. Please bless them and let Your Will be done in their lives. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Bluemarvel0's sister!


	32. Prayer For SwimmerNinja13 And Our World

Our Father in Heaven,  
I'm really upset by all that's happening, Lord. I'm thankful for Your promises of Your second coming, however, and the promise makes it all worth it, but the world is a wicked place. Please come soon.  
I pray for SwimmerNinja13, that You heal her eye and bless her. I know she's having a hard time writing because of it. Please be with her, Lord!  
I also pray for Your Will to be done on this earth. There are so many signs that this world is nearing the end and I'm just sick of people coming against You and Your Word. Please forgive these people. Please be with the athletes that are going to Rio, as well. I pray for the best with the Olympics. Please have mercy on America, Lord. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

 **Please pray for SwimmerNinja13 and our dying world, there seems to be no fear of God left in it!**


	33. For JohnGilbertVampireHunter

Our Father in Heaven,

I thank You for doctors and the knowledge You've given them about healing and medication. It really saves lives. I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter that You would heal the poison ivy on her face quickly. Please ease the itching and make the medication she is taking for it speed things up. She is having a hard time sleeping due to the poison ivy getting on her skin, so please give her rest. Bless her, please Lord, and give her peace. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

 **Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter!**


	34. JohnGilbertVampireHunter, New Zealand

Dear Lord,  
I thank You for the many things You bless us with and the simple mercies You give us everyday. I know even those of us lacking in some needs are still blessed beyond understanding simply by knowing You. If we have You, we need nothing more. I pray for JohngibertVampireHunter's poison ivy that the medicine she is taking won't have too serious of an impact on her. I pray that it heals her quickly and that she can return to normal life quickly. Thank You for giving her such good doctors as well, and for providing for her needs through this time. Please continue to bless her and heal her.  
Lord, I know there are many of Your servants around the world who give up so much of their time to serve You. I am so thankful for those who step up to the plate and bring the Gospel to people who need to hear it, their work is truly amazing. I pray for the ministry in New Zealand, that they may bring many of Your people to the truth of Your Son. Please provide for them and help them get things done that they need to. I know they are very busy. Pleae bless them and kept them safe. Please let Your Will be done this week, Lord. It's in Jesus's name I pray. Amen.

 **Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter and the New Zealand ministry!**


	35. For Gymnast And Driver's Family

Dear Lord,

Life is truly precious. I thank You for every moment that I have breath because these moments can be taken away so quickly. I pray for the family of the driver killed in a car accident yesterday that You may comfort them during this dark time. Please be with them and bless them. Let Your Will be done in their lives. Please also help the police to figure out what caused the driver to lose control and end up in the accident. I pray that that information may bring closure to the family. I also pray for the French gymnast who injured their leg. I pray that they may be healed as well. Please bless them all. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

 **Please pray for the driver's family and for the gymnast!**


	36. For Bluemarvel0's Grandfather

Our Father in Heaven,

I thank You for the wonderful lives You give us. Everyday is another gift from You and another mercy You bless us with. I pray for Bluemarvel0' grandfather. He is going through a rough time since his wife and mother passed away. He's been depressed and caused him to start drinking. Lord, please be with him and bless him. Please help him out of this depressed and unhappy state. Please give him the joy he once felt. I also pray for A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley that You would help them through whatever problems they are facing and give them joy. Please be with them and bless them. Please, Lord, let Your Will be done on this earth. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Bluemarvel0's grandfather and A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley!


	37. Prayer For Witness To Accident

Our Father in Heaven,

I thank You for all You've done for us and for the miracles You give us. Some are so small they go without our notice and others, so big we can't help, but shout with for them. Lord, I thank You for saving the life of that girl who witnessed the car crash I prayed about before. I pray, again, for the family of the driver who was killed that they might have closure and peace. I pray, also for the girl who witnessed the accident. Please give her peace about what she saw. I know it must've been a traumatic experience, so please give her peace and maybe even take the trauma of it from her and remove the image of the car flipping over in the accident from her mind. Please heal her and let Your Will be done on Earth as it is done in Heaven. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the girl who witnessed the car accident!


	38. Prayer For Brievel's Friend

Our Father in Heaven,  
I thank You for all Your wonderful works and for giving us the oppurtunity to share the Gospel to those who need it. I pray for Brievel's friend who wants to believe, but is stuck in the darkness due to Satan's evil schemes. Please break through the darkness of doubt that is clouding her vision and help her see Your light. Please lead her to Yourself wether through Brievel or someone else. I know You love her, so please show her that You do. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Brievel's friend!


	39. Prayer For A Couple In France

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the couple in France who work with a Messianic Jewish ministry. Please keep them safe from harm and help them to balance their lives with the ministry and with raising their children. I pray many opportunities will come the couple's way and that many may be saved by the words they speak about You. Lord, I thank You for the missionaries around the world who put spreading the Gospel before anything else in the world. Please help them continue their work and let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the couple in France!


	40. For Flooding In Louisiana

Dear Lord,

I thank You for delivering us and being with us during rough times. Thank You for always comforting us when we need it. Lord, right now, Louisiana needs Your comfort. I pray for all those effected by the flooding happening in that state. I also pray that the storm system doesn't cause much more damage or flooding in America as it travels. I pray that this doesn't develop into a hurricane or anything that serious. I thank You, again, Lord for always being with us. Please let Your will be done. It's in Jesus' name. Amen.

Please pray for Louisiana!


	41. For A 33-Year-Old Mother And A Survivor

Dear Lord,

I come to You to pray for the family of the 33-year-old mother who was killed in a car accident when a young man ran from police and his car struck hers. I pray that the situation with wether or not the young man is receiving enough prison time will be resolved in a way that both parties are satisfied and that the woman's family will be brought peace. I also pray for a survivor of the Kalamazoo shooting. She needs two surgeries on her legs. I pray that You heal her and that after the surgeries she will not need any more. Please keep her strong and don't let her lose her strong, joyful spirit. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the mother's family and for the survivor!


	42. For Officer And Protesters

Dear Lord,  
Too often these days dopeople get injured or even killed in protests. It's a sad fact that America must face. I thank You for the protection of police officers during these times, however, and I pray for the officer that was injured Saturday night when protesters skirmished with police in Milwaukee. I pray that You heal him and keep him safe. I aso pray that the protesters will calm down so that the police may investigate the police shooting that they were protesting. I pray that Your Will be done. In Jesus' name. Amen

Please pray for the officer and that the protesters may calm down so the police may investigate!


	43. For US Contractors In Afghanistan

Dear Lord,  
America is in great need of You. I pray for the U.S. contractors in Afghanistan. I pray that You protect those who fear an attack from insurgents. I pray that either an attack does not come or that they will be protected in the event. Please protect those who are serving overseas as well. I thank You for always listening to our prayers. Please let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the U.S. contractors over in Afghanistan!


	44. Prayer For wearetheshadows

Our Father in Heaven,

I thank You so much for Your perfect timing that I was able to witness what I did! I pray for wearetheshadows. I know he is lost and doesn't seem to want to believe in You, but please let the words You spoke through me to him bring him to You. Please bless him and lead him to the light. I know You love him even though he is blind. Please be with him and save him from his sin. Please show him who You truly are and how much You love him. Thank You so much for the things You've done for him and for me! It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

So, I was playing a game called Animal Jam which is super kiddie, but still a lot of fun and I was switching servers and looking for people to trade with when I come across a couple people talking about God. I quickly realized it was an argument between an unbeliever and a believer. I got involved and sat down and talked with the unbeliever just me and him. The unbeliever told me about what was going on and all and that he was gay. We talked peaceably and he left feeling better about what happened and grateful that we weren't arguing or anything. Please pray for him! It was really crazy and I did tell him a little of what I believe, but if we all pray about this, maybe God will change his heart and lead him to Himself. Please pray for him!


	45. For Bluemarvel0's Sister

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You for Your promise that everything will always turn out for the best for us. I pray for Bluemarvel0's family that this is true. I pray for their sister that she may heal from her boyfriend's physical abuse and that they are given an exit in this relationship. I also pray for their mom that she gets all the electronics he stole back. Please help them out of this situation and to heal from it. I pray that her boyfriend leaves and does not carry out his threats once again. Please make this end. Please bless them and let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name. Amen.

Please pray that Bluemarvel0's sister's situation is finally brought to an end!


	46. For 41-Year-Old And A Survivor

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for the 41-year-old man who was poisoned with thallium. Please heal this man and be with him and his family through this rough time. Please let him pull through this and help the police find out how he got poisoned in the first place. I also pray for the other survivor of the Kalamazoo shooting. Please heal her and let her get through the surgery. I pray that You are with her family as well, to comfort them and calm what ever storms are raging on the inside. Please Lord let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the 41-year-old man and the shooting survivor for the skin isn't healing right where she got shot in the head causing her to need surgery!


	47. For Woman's Family

Dear Lord,

Life can be taken away so quickly and unexpectedly. Thank You for everyday that I have and every morning that I wake to see the light of day. I pray for the family of the woman in JohnGilbertVampireHunter's recovery program's sister-in-law who recently passed away. I pray for her family that You will comfort them and be with them through this dark time. I pray that her husband and sons are taken care of and that they are able to handle the loss. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the woman's husbands and sons!


	48. For Volunteers

Dear Lord,

I thank You for creating organizations that help people who need it. I pray for the organization in JohnGilbertVampireHunter's community that helps to house children. I pray that You can bring volunteers to help this organization and that people will open their homes to this organization. Please let good things happen because of this organization. Please let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for this organization!


	49. For Tammy

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for Tammy who has been diagnosed with a tumor in her colon. Lord, the doctors say she won't survive the operation needed. You know she is not saved and not one of Your followers. I pray that a miracle happens and she survives this operation. Please, Lord, lead her to Yourself and heal her. Please save her, she needs You. Please let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Tammy!


	50. For Israel, Turkey, Those In Ukraine

Dear Lord,

I pray for Israel and the regions surrounding her. Times are hard and Israel is faced with many threats. Please protect Your people and keep them safe as You've promised. Please comfort the families effected by the suicide bombing that took place in Turkey. Please be with them and help them through this time of mourning. Please be with them. Lord, please protect Your servants who are currently at work in Ukraine. Thank You for using them in the way You have, rescuing thousands of Ukranian Jews. Please continue to do great things in these places. Please Lord, help us all and let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name. Amen.

Please pray for Israel, the families effected by the suicide bombing in Turkey, and for the Fellowship Freedom Flights to Israel!


	51. For Two Diagnosed With Cancer

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You for all the treatments You have revealed to us for healing. I pray for those who know JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad and were just recently diagnosed with cancer. I know it must be a frightening ordeal and that many questions must be going through their minds. Lord, please be with them and calm the storms raging on within. Please heal them and help them through this. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad's co-worker who's son was diagnosed with cancer and one of his former co-workers who was also diagnosed with cancer!


	52. For SwimmerNinja13's Swim Team

Dear Lord,

Thank You for all the opportunities You bless us with. All the things we get to do are so wonderful. Even small things like walking in the mornings for exercise or listening to music are all blessings from above. Lord, I pray for SwimmerNinja13's swim team. They are having some coaching issues right now and could really use Your help. Please help them with their problems and bless them. Thank You for always hearing our prayers. Please let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for SwimmerNinja13's swim team!


	53. Natural Disaster Victims, Thrift Store

Dear Lord,

Thank You for being with us even through these tough times. I pray for those effected by the earthquake that happened in Italy and all over the world. I also pray for those effected by the tornadoes that touched down in West Michigan. Please help all those effected by these events and please bless them. I pray for the two sister's in JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Bible study who's mom and aunt are trying to start a thrift store. Please bless them and provide for all they need to do so. Please let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those in Italy and Michigan effected by the natural disasters and for the women trying to start a thrift store!


	54. JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Sister's Dog

Dear Lord,

I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's dog. It has hip problems and suddenly stopped playing and sat down the other day, showing them that something was wrong. I pray that the problem is not the dog's hips and that it will be healed quickly. Please let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's dog!


	55. For JohnGilbertVampireHunter, Friend

Dear Lord,

I pray that JohnGilbertVampireHunter is able to find that special bead of hers with the star of David and a cross in the center. She can't replace it, so please help her find it. I also pray for a friend of her mom's boyfriend who is experiencing constant pain. Please heal him and stop the pain he is feeling. Please help him figure out what is wrong. Please ket Your Will be done. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen,

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter and her mom's boyfriend's friend!


	56. For NinjagoLover12's Reverend

Dear Lord,

I pray for NinjagoLover12's reverend that he may be well. I pray that You bless him and lead him to do great things. Give him the words to say and guide him in all he does. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for NinjagoLover12's reverend!


	57. For Families Of Two Teens

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for the two teenage boys that drowned yesterday while swimming in Lake Michigan. I pray for their families. Please be with them snd help them through this rough time. Please bless them and console them. I also pray that teens in the area will be more careful. Please, Lord, let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the teenage boys!

Hey there! I just wanted to let y'all know that I started school again recently and while I have been able to keep up with things pretty well, I may not be able to do so later on. I'll do my best to keep up with your prayer requests, but if it's a little late, then it's because of school and all that craziness. Also, please pray for me and my grades. I'm usually very attentive in class and usually make good grades, but this year is already proving to be different. Please pray for me and thank you all so much! God bless y'all!


	58. People In Need Of Healing, Nephew

Dear Lord,

Thank You for all You do. I'm so thankful for all You've done for us and the mercies you show us everyday. I pray for the person from JohnGilbertVampireHunter's recovery group who recked his motorcycle and the other person who is having pain in their hips and will need physical therapy. Please let these two heal quickly. I pray that the motorcyclist doesn't have any serious injuries and is alright as he thinks he is. Please be with those two and help them through these hard times. I also pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's nephew. I pray that You can help him correct his mistake and that You would be with him. Please point him to You. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the motorcyclist, person needing physical therapy, and JohnGilbertVampireHunter's nephew!


	59. SpookyFritschay,Brievel's Friend,Athlete

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You so much for all you've done in SpookyFritschay's life. I was with her though a lot of it and I thank You so much for bringing her to Yourself! Please bless her and keep her strong in the faith! I know she'll face many battles, but please keep her strong and fight for her. Please also, do for Brievel's friend which you have done for SpookyFritschay. She was my friend that You saved, please save Brievel's. Also, please be with the girl in my school's athletic program who had an asthma attack. From what I heard, it was very serious, my Lord, but I know that You know this already. Please be with her and heal her. Please, Lord, let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for SpookyFritschay, Brievel's friend, and the girl who had the asthma attack!

Also, please check out SpookyFritschay's story. I was so happy when I read it and I think it will bless you all as well!


	60. Prayer And Message For Sydney

Dear Lord,

Thank You so much for all You've done in our lives and giving us things to bring us joy. I pray for Sydney and her situation with her school's FFA. I know it is a very serious situation so please keep her safe and lead her in the right direction. Please don't let her conform to the ways of the world. Please bless her and help her. Please let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Sydney,

I may not have the best advice to give you in this situation. I'm really sorry that this is happening. You have no need to apologize for ranting, I totally understand and I'm here to listen if you need to talk to someone. I understand what it's like to feel alone because of differences in speech and actions. I, myself, do not cuss and almost all my friends, even the Christian ones, do. I'm surrounded by it constantly and it is hard. I think it's amazing that you are standing your ground. My advice to you is simply to continue standing your ground. Don't let the world desensitize you or overcome you. You are the overcomer and it's by God's power that you may do so. I believe God has a great plan for you. Stay in FFA if you can stand your ground, but if you start to lose faith or stumble, then it would be best to leave. Your faith needs to mean more to you than FFA, but I believe God can use you to do great things in FFA. Be a role model for all of those in FFA with you. They might find God because of your actions. Stand strong and keep fighting the good fight. You are not alone. I'd love to hear if anything changes. God bless you and you are in my prayers.

Please pray for Sydney!


	61. For The Word To Be Spread

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You for all the ways that You reach the world with Your grace. I thank You for the many opportunities You've given me and others. I pray that many may be touched both by my stories and my brother's and sister's stories. I pray also that You may use Brievel's blog to bring many to the faith and to encourage them. Please bless the blog and let it produce much fruit. I pray this for all the works of those who believe. Please let us be fruitful and bring many people to You. Please be with all who have requested a prayer and even for those who haven't. Please be with them all. Please let Your Will be done on this earth. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the Word to be spread to all creation and to reach more people than ever before!


	62. For Coworker's Family

Dear Lord,

We are living in crazy times. Please protect us all and be with us. I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad's coworker who recently received death threats from some racist individuals. It's a shame, my Lord, that our nation is so divided against itself. I pray that You protect her family and keep them safe. Please, Lord, let this craziness stop and let people see more than just skin color. Lord, please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the coworker's family!


	63. Families Effected By Fire, 17-Year-Olds

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the families of the two 17-year-olds who were found shot dead in an alley. Please bless them and help them through this rough time as well as the families effected by the fires in Kalamazoo that are now without anywhere to go. Please provide for them. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the families of the two 17-year-olds and the families effected by the fire!


	64. For JohnGilbertVampireHunter 2

Dear Lord,

I pray for the people that JohnGilbertVampireHunter is trying to discuss with. I pray that they won't be so argumentative and that they come to see Your light. Please use her to say what needs to be said. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter!


	65. Family, Friends Of Two Teens

Dear Lord,

I pray for the families of the two teens that were killed on Monday. I also pray for the teen that witnessed it. Please comfort them during this hard time knowing that one of the teens accidentally killed the other and turned the gun on himself. Please bring healing to their families and the friend who had to watch both of them die. Please let Your Will be done in this dark world. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the family and friends of the two teens!


	66. Those Witnessed To, Sydney

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You for the little mercies You give us each and every day. I pray for those who received Bibles at the college event held in JohnGilbertVampireHunter's area. I pray that those who were there may come to believe in You and that many seeds would be planted. I also pray for Sydney and her FFA group. Please use Sydney to do great things and bless her and keep her strong. Thank You for all You've given us. I pray that Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those who were witnessed to and for Sydney!

Dear Sydney,

No problem! I love to help! I'll definitely continue praying for you and your FFA group. Please let me know if anything changes. Remember that you're not alone and keep fighting the good fight! God bless you!


	67. Family Co-workers Of Construction Worker

Dear Lord,

Anything can happen in an instant and too often in our lives to we see this to be true. I pray for the family and co-workers of the construction worker who was electrocuted and pronounced dead at the hospital. Please bless them and help them through this rough time. I pray for the safety of his co-workers. Please keep them safe. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the family and co-workers of the construction worker!


	68. Victims In Bomb Blast, Shoot Out

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with those effected by the bomb blast in New York and the chase and shoot out that happened in West Philadelphia. Please be with all the families and bless them. Please help them through these hard times. Please use this for good. Let Your Will be done, please. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Pray for those effected by the bomb blast and shoot out!


	69. Charlotte

Dear Lord,

I pray for those in Charlotte and for those effected by the events that have taken place in Charlotte. I pray for all the families effected by the riots and the shootings. I pray that healing may come and that You may bless those people and keep them safe. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those in Charlotte!


	70. NinjagoLover12's Teacher, Kindergarten

Dear Lord,

I pray for NinjagoLover12's teacher who is in Jerusalem. Please keep her safe and help her to do what she needs to do. I also pray for the 'Jesus' Little Lambs Kindergarten.' Please keep them safe and reach many children. Please bless all these people and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for NinjagoLover12's teacher and for Jesus' Little Lambs Kindergarten!


	71. For An Old Friend

Our Father in Heaven,

I thank You for letting me see my old friend again and getting to know how he was doing. I'm thankful that I have the chance to pray for him as well. Please provide for him and bless him and lead him to Yourself wether through me or not. If I am to witness to him, give me an opportunity, please. Lord, please be with him and let Your Will be done in his life. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for an old friend of mine that's going through a rough time and does not believe in God!


	72. Shooting At Cascade Mall

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with those involved in the shooting at Cascade Mall. I pray that You be with their families and bless them and provide for them. Please help them through this hard time and bring the shooter to justice. Please let Your Will be done in their lives and in ours as well. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those effected by the shooting at Cascade Mall!


	73. Family Of Man Who Died Of Heart Attack

Dear Lord,  
I pray for the family of the man that had a heart attack and died today in JohnGilbertVampireHunter's area. Please bless them and help them through these hard times. Please be with them and help them hold strong to their faith. Lord, I know times are getting worse and I want to pray for America. Please have mercy on this natio and this world altogether. Sin continues to increase as time goes by and Your return draws near. Please come soon and please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the family of the man who died from a heart attack today!


	74. For Brievel's Friend Considering Suicide

Our Father in Heaven,

I want to pray for Brievel's friend. This friend is considering suicide and I pray that that doesn't happen. Please, Lord, show this person that their life is more than whatever it is that's making them think this way. Please give them hope and strength to carry on. Lord please be with them. Please give them joy and show them the way like You have done for me. Please save them and deliver them from this. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the friend of Brievel's that is considering suicide!


	75. Family Of Murder Victim

Dear Lord,  
We live in sad times, my God. I pray for the family members of the 25 year old girl who was shot last year. I pray that You are with them and help them through these hard times. Please let justice be done in this case and that Your help the mother who must testify against the woman who shot her daughter. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for this case!


	76. South California Police Shooting

Dear Lord,

Please be with those in Southern California. Police officers shot a mentally challenged African American man on Tuesday and I pray that the truth is seen in this case. Lord, our nation has seen too much violence and chaos this past year. Please let there be peace and if people choose to protest, let it be peaceful. Please let Your Will be done. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those in Southern California!


	77. Case Of 38 Year Old

Dear Lord,

Please help those involved with the case of the 38 year old who was shot in Kalamazoo, Michigan. Please bring someone forward who knows something about this case and help investigators solve it. Please also bless and be with the family of the 38 year old. Thank You for everything You've given us. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray that this case may be solved!


	78. For Child Abuse Case

Dear Lord,  
I pray for the case of child abuse in JohnGilbertVampireHunter's area. Please let justice be done in this horrible case. I pray for those related to the little girl who was killed that You comfort them and be with them at this time. Lord, please let the truth be revealed. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray also for this case!


	79. Refugees

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for those equine02 spoke of. I pray for the families and refugees that they may live in peace and security. Lord, there are many people around the world who are without the luxuries we have, but I pray that You may bless them just the same. Please let Your Will be done! It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for refugees around the world who seek peace from persecution!


	80. Cancer, Drug Addict

Our Father in Heaven,  
I pray for those in JohnGilbertVampireHunter's congregation. I pray for the man who has cancer and the woman's grandmother who may have cancer. I pray for healing over these two and that You bless them. Also, I pray for the same woman's husband who is trying to help a drug addict friend. I pray that the friend can be convinced to go the recovery program that JohnGilbertVampireHunter attends and that the friend may get help. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the people in JohnGilbertVampireHunter's congregation!


	81. Cancerous Lump, Back Problems

Dear Lord,

Please be with the leader of JohnGlibertVampireHunter's recovery group. He has a lump on his right side and I pray that it isn't cancer and that it will be easy to treat. If it is cancer, I pray that You use it for the best. I also pray for the woman who will have to have surgery done on her back. Please heal her or keep her from growing addicted to the pain medication she'll have to be on. I pray that she will also continually come to the same recovery group, being an ex drug addict. Please let Your Sill be done, Lord, and thank You for hearing our prayers. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the leader of the recovery group and for the woman with back problems!


	82. Those Effected By Hurricane Matthew

Dear Lord,

A frightening hurricane continues to threaten the state of Florida. I pray for those effected by Hurricane Matthew that You'll keep them safe and protect them. Please provide for them and I pray that everyone is safe. Thank You for Your many blessings and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those effected by Hurricane Matthew!


	83. Woman Attacked In MI, Breast Cancer

Dear Lord,

I pray for the woman in South Haven, MI who was randomly attacked a few months ago. Be with her and heal her. Please let them find the person who did this and bring him to justice. Please don't let him attack anyone else before they find him. I also pray for all the funds raised at the volleyball game tonight by my school. I pray that they are used for good for those fighting breast cancer. Please bless all those caught in the battle against cancer and please let Your Will be done in their lives and all of our lives. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the woman in South Haven, MI and for those with breast cancer!


	84. Those Who Attended Concert

Dear Lord,  
I pray for those who came to You for the first time yesterday at the Jeremy Camp concert. I pray that they continue to follow You and grow strong in their faith even when persecution comes and trials arise. Lord, I also pray for those who attended, but didn't come to You, wether they've already accepted You or not. Please bless them and either lead them to You or keep them strong. Pease let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those who attended the Jeremy Camp concert!


	85. Cousin And Girlfriend, Sister

Dear Lord,

I pray for Bluemarvel0's cousin's girlfriend who lost their baby while in the hospital. Please be with them through this difficult time and comfort them. Please bless them and deliver them of this. I also pray for Bluemarvel0's sister's situation with her abusive boyfriend which continues to escalate. Lord, please also deliver them of this. Please keep them safe and let what's best be done. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Bluemarvel0's cousin, cousin's girlfriend, and sister!


	86. Doctor's Family, shininglover's Mother

Dear Lord,

I pray for the family of the doctor who died in a car crash. His family is broken and needs You, my Lord. Please help them through this difficult time and bless them. I also pray for shininglover's mother who is going through a difficult time as well. Please heal her and rid her body of disease. Please be with all these people and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the doctor's family and shininglover's mother!


	87. For Titanium Jay

Dear Lord,

I pray for Titanium Jay, who is taking a break from Fanfic for a little while. Please be with her and bless her. Keep her safe and keep her strong in the faith. Lead her and keep her well. Please let Your Will be done in her life. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Titanium Jay!


	88. Blood Clot

Dear Lord,

I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad's boss' husband who just discovered he has a blood clot. Please heal him and let him be alright. Please be with him and his family and provide for their needs, bless them, and keep them safe. Please let Your Will be done in their lives. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the husband of JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad's boss!


	89. Girl Killed By Doberman

Our Father in Heaven,  
I pray for the family of the four year old girl who was killed by their doberman. Please help them in this dark time and let this happen in order for something good to come about it. Please be with them and bles them and don't let them lose faith. Thank You for giving this little girl four years, even still. Some get even less than that in this dark world. Let Your Will be done in their lives. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the family of the four year old!

Please pray also for me as I am caught up in some really dumb drama with a former friend of mine. She and I fought last year and while I had gotten over everything, she continues on with a childish attitude and keeps getting at me, or so I feel. She keeps doing things to bother me and I feel she is doing them on purpose. Please pray that this ends one way or the next because I'm so tired of dealing with it and feel free to offer me some advice because I feel like I could definitely use some advice. Thank you and God bless you all.


	90. Man In Need Of Liver Transplant

Dear Lord,

I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad's boss' husband who now needs a liver transplant. Please let him get one and let him be well. Please bless him and be with him. Let Your Will be done in his life. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad's boss' husband!


	91. For Brievel's Mother

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with Brievel and all her family, especially her mother who had a stroke and is now in the hospital. Please let her recover and heal her. Please bless that family and provide for their needs. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Brievel's mother!


	92. Family, Friends Of 10-Year-Old

Our Father in Heaven,

It breaks our hearts to see lives of little ones taken away so soon. I pray for the family of the ten year old girl who died two years ago next Monday and for JohnGilbertVampireHunter. The loss hit them all very hard and I pray that with the memory of the little girl, they can heal. Please let good come from her memory and let them remember that she was set free from pain and is now in Your arms, safe and loved. Thank You for the time that she had while on the earth and please let Your Will be done in their lives. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for all those impacted by the loss of the ten year old little girl!


	93. For The Presidential Election

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for the upcoming American presidential election. Lord, this election is, as You know, a huge deal and whoever takes office holds the fate of the nation in their hands, or so it seems. I know the truth is, however, that You actually hold the fate of the nation in Your hands. My Father, I trust that with whoever is elected, it will be according to Your Will. Lord, please keep us all safe and be with JohnGilbertVampireHunter in this worrysome time. Please let Your Will be done in al of our lives and thank You for giving us a voice in our government. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the election!


	94. For Those Spreading The Word

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for those who attended the celebration of Rosh Hashanah in the nursing home in South Florida last month. I pray that all those who came to accept You that night hold strong in the faith and for those who didn't, I pray that You lead them to Yourself soon. I also pray for the man that led the celebration and for his plan to reach the Jewish people in the Ukraine. Please provide for him all that he needs for this trip and please let him reach many people with Your Word. Thank You for all those who preach Your Word and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those spreading the Word of God!


	95. Family Of 10 Year Old Hit By Car

Dear Lord,

I pray for those impacted by the death of the ten year old boy who was hit and killed by a car a few days ago. I pray that You are with his family and heal their mournful hearts and that You are also with the driver that hit him. Please let good come from this and let his family know that Your are still with them. Please let Your Will be done in their lives. Thank You for the ten years he had on this earth. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those impacted by the death of the ten year old boy!

Please also pray for me- I have am competing at my district's solo and ensemble competition tomorrow with a solo, and I am a little nervous. Thank you!


	96. Woman At Costco, American Election

Dear Lord,  
I pray for the woman at Costco who was witnessed to the other day. I pray that she returns to the faith and comes to You and to believe in You. Please Lord be with her and be with all America as the election votes are tallied up. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the woman and America!


	97. For America, Trump

Dear Lord,

Thank You so much for the election system we have in America and thank You so much for letting our voices be heard! I pray that America will wake up and open their eyes to the truth and that good things will come from Donald Trump winning the election. Let him bring about change in our community, taking a stand against the abominations that have been welcomed into our culture as good. Please let him only bring good to America. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the good of America and for the rest of the world!


	98. For Protests In America

Dear Lord,

Please calm the protests that have been taking place here in America against the election of Donald Trump. Please bring them to an end and let there be peace. Don't let Obama declare martial law because of this. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the protests in America!


	99. 44 Year Old Man

Dear Lord,

I pray for the family and friends of the 44 year old man who passed away one year ago next Tuesday. Please be with the family and heal whatever pain they still may have. Please bring closure to them and let Your Will be done in their lives. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those effected by the 44 year old man!


	100. Father Of 4 Year Old

Dear Lord,

Our nation is very divided, my Lord. A group of people protesting the election of Donald Trump blocked an ambulance and indirectly caused the death of the ambulance's passenger; the father of a four year old little girl. Please let his little girl have a good life and help the mother raise her and help his family with all the pain and grief they now face. Please keep this from happening again, but please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the family of the man who was killed!


	101. For Two Women With Health Issues

Dear Lord,

I pray for the two women who work with JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad. One needs a kidney transplant and her spleen removed while the other has something wrong with her neck. Please heal these women and let all be well with them. Please be with them and bless them. Let Your Will be done in their lives. It's in Jesus' name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for these two women!


	102. JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Half Brother

Our Father in Heaven,

Please let JohnGilbertVampireHunter's half brother find a job. Thak You for the oppurtunity You've given him. Please let him get a job close to his family wether in Indiana or in Michigan. Please provide for him and his family and let Yoru Will be done in his life. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's half brother!


	103. Sister-In-Law, Teacher's Husband

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You for all the blessings You've given us an dforgive us for not always seeing these. Thank You for all the opportunities You've given us. Lord, I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister-in-law who cannot have kids. I pray that she is given a chance to adopt a child who needs her as much as she needs them. Please let this not be so hard on her and let her have a child she dearly wants. I also pray for Shininglover's teacher's husband who just died of cancer this morning. Please be with all of his family and friends and all who knew him. Please bless his wife and be with her and comfort her. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister-in-law and Shininglover's teacher and all those impact by her husband's death!


	104. Man Going Through Divorce

Dear Lord,

I pray for the brother of one of the congregants of the Messianic congregation that JohnGilbertVampireHunter attends. He is going through a messy divorce. Please help him get through this and provide for him and get his wife to stop being unreasonable. Please let Your Will be done in his life and his kids' lives. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for this man going through a divorce!


	105. For Hannabananahgrace

Dear Lord,

Please be with Hannabananahgrace who is applying for college right now and is very nervous about it. Please provide for her all that she needs wether it be money or other necessities in her daily life. Let her get into a good college and bless her and her experience and calm her nerves. Thank You so much for giving her this opportunity. Please let Your Will be done in her life and in all of ours. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Hannabananahgrace!


	106. Former Neighbor With Family Problems

Dear Lord,

I pray for one of JohnGilbertVampireHunter's former neighbors who is having a hard time with her family. Please let she and her family come together and let whatever it is that is causing them to be so icy stop. Please keep her strong and remind her to rely on You when things get rough. Thank You for hearing my prayers. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGlibertVampireHunter's former neighbor!


	107. For Bubbles6022

Dear Lord,

I pray for Bubbles6022 on Animal Jam. He is searching and wants to know about You. Please allow him to learn about You and get to know You as well as all the others I've spoken with or tried to speak with about You. Thank You for all these oppotunities! It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Bubbles6022 on Animal Jam!


	108. Families Of Deceased, Grandfather

Dear Lord,

I pray for the families of the two people that passed away recently who attended JohnGilbertVampireHunter's church. Please bring healing to their families and community. Please be with them and bless them. I also pray for the grandfather of the 10 year old from the same church that passed away as he is having heart problems. Please heal him as well and let him be well. Please be with all these people. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the families of the two people who passed away and the grandfather of the 10 year old!


	109. Those Impacted By Officer's Death

Dear Lord,

I pray for the family, friends, and colleagues police officer who was shot last Tuesday in Detroit, MI. Please be with them and help them through this rough time. Lord, bless them and keep his coleagues safe. Thank You for Your many blessings. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those impacted by the police officer's death!


	110. For Bluemarvel0's Family, Recount

Lord,

Please let the recount that may take place in states whose votes were close work for the good of America. Don't let this be a chance for the opposing party to cheat in any way. Please let the best come for America. I also pray for Bluemarvel0's sister and family. Her sister's abusive boyfriend was finally arrested after assaulting her sister and threatening both she and her mother. Lord, let this come to pass and don't let the situation get any worse. Please let the best happen for Bluemarvel0's sister and entire family in regards to this situation. Please bless them. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the recount and Bluemarvel0's situation!

Could you guys also pray for me? I don't really want to get much into detail, I'm just in a really dark place right now, spiritually. Thank you.


	111. For Gatlinburg, TN

Dear Lord,

Please be with those caught in the Gatlinburg fires. I pray that You help the survivors to safety and that they are able to find their missing loved ones. Let those who have lost loved ones due to this tragedy find peace and security in You. Please bless all those effected by it. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Gatlinburg, TN!

Please also pray for the girl in my math class who passed out yesterday. She is really sick. I don't know what is wrong, but she won't be in school for a little while.


	112. For Bluemarvel0's Family

Lord,

I am thankful that Bluemarvel0's family was able to get a stay away order for her boyfriend. Please free her sister from anything keeping her bound to him. Let this situation finally come to an end and please bless them. Let Your will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Bluemarvel0's family!


	113. For JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Family

Dear Lord,

I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's mom and her mom's side of the family. Her mom's cousin died recently, please help them through this rough time and let it be used for good. I also pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad's sister as time is getting closer to the anniversary of her husband's death. Please be with her and comfort her during this time and be with all the rest of JohnGilbertVampireHunter's family. Please bless them as we get closer to Christmas. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's family!

Please also pray for my good friend Grape-Soda luvs Leon! I don't want to get into detail, ut we're having some issues with a girl at our school!


	114. For SwimmerNinja13 (2)

Dear Lord,

I pray for SwimmerNinja13 who is about to get a cavity filled and is scared about the numbing shots given in order to fill cavities. Please calm her and help her with this. Let everything go smoothly and be perfectly fine. Please bless her and all her family. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for SwimmerNinja13!


	115. For Those In Car Accident

Dear Lord,

I pray for those that were in the car accident that happened outside JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's fiance's house. Please be with them and heal whatever injuries they have wether physical or mental. Please bless them and keep them safe as well as all of JohnGilbertVampireHunter's family. Please be with us all and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those in the accident!


	116. bestowalspy54, Investigation

Dear Lord,

Please be with bestowalspy54 who was recently involved in an accident. Please help them with finances and fixing their car and also with all the school work they have as I know they're quite busy. Please bless them, keep them safe, and give them a good Christmas. Also please help the investigators involved in the Detroit police officer shooting find the guy who shot the officer. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for bestowalspy54 and the investigation!


	117. For JohnGilbertVampireHunter 3

Dear Lord,

Please help JohnGilbertVampireHunter with the issues she is facing with social security. Please help her get a lawyer and help her with her case. Please help her with this issue and help her not to get worried about it. Please give her peace and give her and all her family an amazing Christmas. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter!


	118. For Berlin

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with those effected by the terror attack in Berlin when a truck driver mowed down many people in a Christmas market. Please let those who were injured heal safely and let those whose family members did not survive find peace and comfort in You. Please bless all these and help them through the grief and through these very dark times. Please bring the man who did this to justice and help authorities and security officials everywhere prevent these things from happening again. Please, bring these horrible attacks to an end, but let Your Will be done and not ours, for You know what is best. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those effected by the attack in Berlin, Germany!


	119. For Guest Reviewer

Dear Lord,

Please be with the guest reviewer's family! Their mother has schizophrenia and is going through a lot, dealing with it. Please be with them, bless them, and help them deal with this. Help their family and their mother get through the many trials they face. Please let your Will be done in their lives. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the guest reviewer!


	120. For JohnGilbertVampireHunter 4

Our Father in Heaven,

Thank You for all You've done for us. I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's case with social security. Please let it be dealt with quick and let her win the case. Please give her a good, fair judge and let her get a service dog soon as well. Please bless her and let Your Will be done in her life as in all of ours. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter!


	121. JohnGilbertVampireHunter, New Year

Dear Lord,

I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter. This Monday is the anniversary of when she had to put her dog to sleep and I know that was a really emotional experience for her. Please be with her and help her through it. Help her to be strong and be able to attend her Bible study group's Christmas party without crying. Please comfort her and bless her. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter!

Hey there! I have a request of my own as well. Last year I drifted really far from God and I'm still picking up the pieces from it. My new year's resolution is to grow closer to God and to improve upon my writing and also get organized with it all. Could you guys pray that I am able to actually do all these things and that my grades hold steady for this second semester? My math teacher is horrible and while my grades are decent in that class, but when the semester final came, I forgot pretty much everything and struggled to answer questions which rarely ever happens to me. I want to do well on the final this semester and on the state test. Thank you guys so much! God bless and have a happy New Year and late merry Christmas!


	122. For Israel

Dear Lord,

I pray for peace in Israel. All the nations seem to be turning against her and the United Nations isn't helping. Please let there be peace with Israel and let the U.N. deal justly and kindly with her. Please bless the nation of Israel. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Israel!

Please also pray for me. I'm under a lot of stress right now, I'm feeling insecure about certain things, and I'm also feeling pretty sick right now too. God bless y'all!


	123. For Mentally Disabled Man

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for the mentally disabled man who was kidnapped and tortured live on facebook by four teens. I pray that these teens are brought to justice for this horrible crime and that anyona who is especially impacted by this can learn to forgive these teens. I pray that we can all learn to forgive. Please Lord, bless the man who was attacked and help him heal. Let the teens be brought to You and brought to repentence as well as justice. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the mentally disabled man and for all those who felt the horror of this crime!


	124. Five People Killed At Fort Lauderdale

Dear Lord,

I pray for the families of the 5 people who were killed in the shooting at Fort Lauderdale. Please help them through this and turn to You. Please bless them and comfort them. Heal those that were wounded and be with them as well. Please prevent these shootings from happening any further, but not as we will it, but as You will it to happen. Please let the best happen. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the 5 people who were killed!


	125. For Israeli Soldiers

Dear Lord,

I pray for those who were impacted by the killing of 4 Israeli soldiers after a Palestinian terrorist drove his truck through a group of gathered soldiers. Please help their families to heal and please be with them. Please also be with the 17 that were injured and heal their wounds. Bless all of them and all of Israel and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those Israeli soldiers and their families and for peace in Israel!


	126. Case Of German Shephard

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for everyone involved in the case of the German shephard that was shot twice on New Year's Eve. The man who shot the dog says he did it in self-defense while the owner argues that he just didn't like the dog. Please let this case be solved justly and quickly. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for this case!


	127. For Israel And Gathering Of Nations

Dear Lord,

Please let the gathering that will be held today bring only blessings to Israel and end in her favor. Please lead the leaders of the world to make the right decisions that will bring Your blessing upon them. Please let Donald Trump make the right decisions as well to bring America peace and prosperity. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the gathering of representatives from 70 countries around the world and for Israel!


	128. For PrincessChiChi99

Dear Lord,

I pray for PrincessChiChi99 who has fallen on hard times. Please keep her well and be with her during this time. Let her know You love her and that you are there for her always. Please bless her in all she does and let her be a light for all who are around her. Let all the problems in her life only bring good things. Let Your Will be done in her life and in all of ours as well. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for PrincessChiChi99!


	129. Missionaries In Bulgaria

Dear Lord,

Please be with the missionary family who has been serving in Bulgaria whose youngest daughter has been suffering from an ear infection for a month. Please let the doctors here in the U.S. figure out what's wrong and please let the little girl not have any damage to her ear. Please also be with and bless and protect the rest of the family back in Bulgaria. Thank You for all the work they've put into Your mission and please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the missionary family!


	130. Girls In Bulgaria

Dear Lord,

I pray for girls living in Bulgaria. There girls are married at 14 years old and if they aren't married, they get kicked out of the house and into the hands of human traffickers. Lord, please help those who are left to the streets in Bulgaria. Please allow the missionaries that are there to save these girls from being sucked into human trafficking. Please also allow the missionaries to be able to save those already caught up in human trafficking. Please save, protect, and bless these girls and the missionaries who are working to rescue them. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the girls in Bulgaria!


	131. Friend Who Lost Baby

Dear Lord,

I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's friend who recently lost her baby. Please comfort her during this hard time and help her through the grief. Please be with her and help her see Your light. Let her know You love her. Please help her through this and help all of her family through this as well. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's friend!


	132. JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Brother

Our Father in Heaven,

Please bless JohnGilbertVampireHunter's brother. Please let his wedding anniversary on Monday bring another great year with his wife. Please let them adopt any children that need a home and allow them to have the finances to do so. Please also allow them, after adopting, to have a child of their own even though the doctors say it can't happen. Please give them a miracle, but only as You Will. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's brother!


	133. Umbruhon's Teacher, Inauguration, Guest

Dear Lord,

I pray for Umbruhon's literature teacher who has an intestinal infection. Please heal him and let him be well. Please ease his pain and bless him. Let this be healed quickly. Lord, I also pray for Donald Trump's inauguration. I pray that the protests don't get out of hand and that they protest more peacefully if they must continue to do so. Please let Trump keep our country together and lead it according Your Will. I pray, lastly, for the guest reviewer who gets picked on for their beliefs. Please keep them strong and let this cause them to shine even brighter than before. Lead them and keep them safe and don't let them fall away. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Umbruhon's literature teacher, the inauguration and protests, and for the guest reviewer!


	134. PrincessChiChi99's Friend

Dear Lord,

Please allow PrincessChiChi99's friend's job interview to go well. Let them not only get the job, but do very well in it. Let this job cause them to prosper and be well. Please bless them and provide for them through this job, but only as You Will. Let them stay at this job and keep it. Most of all, Lord, please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for PrincessChiChi99's friend!


	135. For Brievel

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray that Brievel is able to find a job. Please get her a good job that will provide well for the family she is trying to start and will bless her. Please also allow her to find and get a good house for her and her fiance. I pray that their marriage is fuitful and that they will have many, many years of blessings together. Please be with her and keep her well. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Brievel!


	136. Brievel's Friend

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for Beatitude Girl's friend. I know that they are going through something at this time and whatever it may be, please bless them and guide them through this. Bless them and heal them if need be, but let Your Will be done in their life as well as all of ours. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Beatitude Girl's friend!

 **Also, I got this review a few days ago, but for some reason, didn't receive an email notification, so if it takes a lot longer than usual for me to write a prayer for you, that's why. Don't be afraid to PM me about it if it takes more than a day or two either. I want to be here to pray for all of you for whatever you need and for others to be able to pray for you as well. God bless!**


	137. JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Bake Sale

Dear Lord,

Please bless JohnGilbertVampireHunter's bake sale. Let the funds she raises help the women's and children's shelter that she is supporting and bless the organization. Please let her raise a lot of money and let her have enough people help her and let there be enough merchandise. Please also bless her and keep her safe and well. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's bake sale!


	138. For Nelly

Dear Lord,

I pray for Nelly who is deadly sick. Please heal her and free her from this ailment. Let her know that You are with her and that You love her. Bless her and keep her well. Let this illness pass from her, but let Your Will be done, not mine. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Nelly!


	139. SwimmerNinja13's Brother

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for SwimmerNinja13's brother who is getting bullied at school. It's a terrible thing to have happen, please help Him, Lord! Let those who are picking on him see what a wonderful person he is and forget about whatever it was that they were picking on him about. Please bless him and keep him safe. Let him know You still love him even while these boys are mean to him. Also let him have some time to hang out with his friends. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for SwimmerNinja13's brother!


	140. For Jacob

Dear Lord,

I pray for Jacob who is in need of surgery due to his appendix bursting. Please let the surgery go well and please heal him. Let it not do further damage to his body and please help his family with the finances. Bless them all and give them peace. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Jacob!


	141. JohnGilbertVampireHunter, Friend

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with JohnGilbertVampireHunter and one of her older sister's friends who is being brain washed by doctrines that are not Biblical and will cause her to go astray. Please lead her back to You and bring her close to You. Speak to her and keep her on the paths of righteousness. Lead her back to salvation and if she never believed in You to begin with, let her begin to believe. Please help JohnGilbertVampireHunter with the feelings of anger, hurt, and betrayal she is facing. Please help her through this and ease the pain. I know it's rough Lord, but show her as You have shown me that she needs to keep going and never give up. Remind her that even though she may not see the result of her work, it is still important. Let this wound heal and please replace it with many blessings. Remind her that You love her even through this and that neither her nor the friend's story is over yet. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter and her sister's friend!


	142. Protests Over Planned Parenthood

Dear Lord,

I pray for the protests that have been taking place in the name of ending abortion. Please let Your Will be done in this matter- please let the light win! Pick America up from the mess it has become and let this be a turning point for our nation. Please let people's eyes be opened to the lies of Planned Parenthood. Please let the mission of those trying to end abortion reach the ears and hearts of those who support it. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for these protests!


	143. Health Issues, Being Overwhelmed

Dear Lord,

I pray for Bluemarvel0's dad. He had a heart attack last night and he is in need of surgery, but the surgery has the potential to hurt him more than help him. Please heal him and see him through this surgery. Let this do only good for him and bless him. I also pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's mom. She is doing so much to help out her community and the people around her. Please don't let her get stressed or overwhelmed by everything. Let her help out and bless others through her work. Let all she does be for the good of her community and others. Please bless all of them and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Bluemarvel0's dad and JohnGilbertVampireHunter's mom!


	144. For The Church

Our Father in Heaven,

I know You speak to us in many ways and You show us signs and give us warnings of things to come. I trust You and believe You have what's best in mind and things will happen according to Your Will. Please bless the church and keep us from falling away. Times are rough right now and I pray that we may not be deceived. Please keep us safe and our eyes on You. Please let Your Will be done, what ever it may be. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the church!


	145. PrincessChiChi99's Former Friend

Dear Lord,

Please be with PrincessChiChi99's former friend who doesn't know You and doesn't want to forgive PrincessChiChi. Please teach him about Your forgiveness so that he may have the grace to forgive her. Please also lead him to Yourself and save him. Speak to him and bless him. Show him he needs You. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for PrincessChiChi99's former friend!


	146. Andrew Garfield

Dear Lord,

I pray for the actor Andrew Garfield. He recently acted in a movie and had his life changed while preparing for the roll. Please let the love that he professed to have for You not fade and keep him in the paths of light. Please bless him and all he does. Let him be a role model for others and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Andrew Garfield!


	147. Holocaust Survivors

Dear Lord,

Please keep those vulnerable to the winter cold warm. Please bless and keep safe those holocaust survivors who find it difficult during the winter. Please provide for them and keep them safe. Please bless Israel and all of Abraham's children. Please keep us all safe and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the holocaust survivors!


	148. For TheColorfulGeek123

Dear Lord,

I pray for TheColorfulGeek123 on Deviantart. They're having a rough time with school and with their art. Please give them peace and bless them. Help them not be so stressed out and to relax. Please also help them to focus and not feel so alone. Show them how much You love them and give them company. Bless their art and help them to produce more beautiful works as they're faced with art block. Let it pass and let them feel better about everything and help them through the challenges they still face due to the disorders they suffer from. Please comfort them and keep them safe. Bless them, keep them well, and let Your Will be done in their lives. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for TheColorfulGeek123!


	149. For PrincessChiChi99 (Number 2)

Dear Lord,

Please bless PrincessChiChi99 and help her with the financial issues she's facing. Help her to not feel so overwhelmed and help her get things done. Let the weight and pressure she feels disappear and let peace replace it. Please let the opportunity that's approaching make things better. Please show her You love her and have everything under control. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for PrincessChiChi99!


	150. Grace Barnes, JayFan67

Dear Lord,

Please protect Grace Barnes who is currently missing. Please don't let anything bad happen to her and let those who are searching for her find her. Let her be safe and well. Bless her and give her parents peace. Let her parents know that You have what is best in mind. Please also heal JayFan67 and make her well. Let those in her area also suffering from the same illness be made well. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Grace Barnes and for JayFan67!


	151. For Nastya And Eitan

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help nine year old Nastya who is living in terrible conditions in Ukraine. Please get her out of that unsafe appartment building and provide for her the money that her family desperately needs. Please bless them and cure her mother of cancer. Please bring her out of this terrible situation and into peace. Remind her that You love her and all of her family. Let her know that You have what's best planned. Also please speak to Eitan and lead him to Yourself. Let him come to You and do many great works through You in Israel. Please bless him and keep him safe as well as Nastya. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Nastya and Eitan!


	152. JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Bake Sale (2)

Our Father in Heaven,

Please bless JohnGilbertVampireHunter's bake sale and provide clear weather for the day it is on. Please bring many people to it so that she may raise lots of money for the cause that is close to her heart. Let this bake sale be a blessing to many. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's bake sale!


	153. Umbruhon's Brother

Our Father in Heaven,

Please heal Umbruhon's brother who is very sick. Please keep him from vomiting and help him hold food down. Please also let this sickness pass from him. Bless him, keep him well, and please bring him peace. Also keep the illness from spreading to the rest of the family and let it pass without getting anyone else sick. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Umbruhon's brother!


	154. Taekwondo Sensei

Our Father in Heaven,

Please heal JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Taekwondo sensei. He injured his knee and is going to have to take a break for it to heal. Let it heal quickly and swiftly and painlessly. Please let him continue to teach Taekwondo and bless him. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Taekwondo teacher!


	155. Lantern92

Our Father in Heaven,

Please fix Lantern92's relationship with the one they love. Please let whatever got between the two dissipate and please heal and restore the relationship. Please let it bless both of them and let good things come from it. Let the relationship be fixed and them have a better understanding of each other once they see things through. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Lantern92!


	156. Pet Sitting Client

Our Father in Heaven,

Please heal JohnGilbertVampireHunter's pet sitting client who's dog isn't doing well. Please let him get better and let the client be at peace. Let her be able to focus on her job and not worry about her dog. Let everything happen according to Your Will. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's pet sitting client!


	157. Kalamazoo Shooting Anniversary

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the families of the six victims of the Kalamazoo shooting as the anniversary of the shooting approaches. Please bless them and help them through the memory. Let the anniversary bring continued healing and remind them how much You love them. Please do the same for the two survivors of the shooting. Let them all be at peace. Let Your will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the Kalamazoo shooting!


	158. Guest Reviewer

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for the guest reviewer who wants to learn more about You. Please let their faith grow stronger and stronger as they seek You and let them understand more and more about Your love for them. Please bless them and walk with them and bring them peace. Lord, please let Your Will be done in their life. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the guest reviewer!

Dear Guest,

I'm happy to hear you've had such a revelation! I hope that everything starts to work for the better for you and that you and God grow closer and closer. I'm here if you ever need anyone to talk to and I understand that longing to be closer to Him. It's what I'm experiencing right now. God bless you and you are in my prayers!


	159. Lindsay Lohan

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with Lindsay Lohan who has decided to become Muslim. Please give her understanding as to what that would mean for her and change her mind. Please bless her and keep her from harm. Turn her to You and lead her to salvation. Please let Your Will be done in her life. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Lindsay Lohan!


	160. War-Torn Countries

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for those in war-torn countries. Protect those who seek refuge from the violence and bless the brave warriors who fight for the sake of their country and their countrymen every where. Lord, please bring peace to nations who have never known peace and if not a physical peace, then a spiritual peace in the hearts of their people. Please let good come from their strife and let the violence end soon. Please be with those who have no where to go due to war and bless them. Keep both the solider and the civilian safe. Let Your Will be done in all the earth. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for war-torn countries!


	161. Minister, Boy W Cancer, TheColorfulGeek

Dear Lord,

Please be with the campus minister at Western Michigan University. Please let her get the money for the treatment that she needs to treat her brain tumor. Please allow her to heal and fight through this. Please also be with the ten-year-old boy with cancer. Let him be healed, or at least ease his pain. Let others suffering from the same disease be at peace as well. Lastly, help TheColorfulGeek123's family get through this scary time. Let them have the money they need for they're aunt who is going into surgery. Please calm them down and give them and their entire family peace. Please let their aunt's sergery be succesful. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the campus minister, the 10-year-old boy, and TheColorfulGeek123!


	162. Guest

Dear Lord,

I pray for the guest reviewer who is currently doubting his faith. He says he's believed in You his whole life and after discovering a website that made him question the goodness of Your Words, he hasn't been able to see things the same way. Please clear away his doubt and bring him back to the faith. Don't let him fall. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the guest reviewer!

Dear Guest,

I'm sorry to hear you say that! If you could log in or get back to me I'd like to ask you a few questions about this site. I understand that very evil things did happen in the Bible, but to call it evil for telling what happened is like calling the news evil for reporting about murder. I'd like to know more about this and see if I may be able to help you. Please tell me, do you love God? Do you trust Him? Just some food for thought. God bless you!


	163. JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Family

Dear Lord,

Please end the needless drama that has begun splitting JohnGilbertVampireHunter's family apart. Please let her sister see her point of view and pay the debt that she owes. Please end all of this and help JohnGilbertVampireHunter's father with his heart problems. Let this come to a peaceful end and stop their family from tearing apart any farther. Please bless them and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's family!


	164. Haiti, Pastor's Wife, Little Boy

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for those in Haiti that are working for Your glory. Please protect them and keep them well. Please heal JohnGilbertVampireHunter's pastor's wife who had a seizure a few days ago. Let the doctors be able to find out what is wrong. Please also be with the boy who was baptized today and lead him in the paths of righteousness all his life. Let him do amazing things for You. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those in Haiti, JohnGilbertVampireHunter's pastor's wife, and the boy who got baptized!


	165. Beatitude Girl

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for Beatitude Girl's family. Let her be able to take the big step with her family in faith. Let her come closer to You and learn more about You. Please also be with her choir and her friend that has a solo will be ready and won't be nervous. Please help all of them be prepared. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen!

Please pray for Beatitude Girl, her family, friend, and choir!

Also, please pray for me because I'm dealing with a former friend of mine and actually went to the school counselor today to report it and I actually cried when telling her what happened. I was a mess and she said she's going to pull my former friend and get her side of the story then pull us both. I'm just worried my former friend will lie, as she has done before, and twist the story around on me. Please pray for me to have the strength to not cry in front of the friend and that I would have the right words to say. Please pray that God's Will be done.

Also, Beatitude Girl, for some reason I never get the email notification when you leave a review. It's happened twice now. I apologize for being late on writing a prayer again!

And a reply to the guest reviewer:

I know that those verses are in the Bible and I know that they can be taken out of context. I won't use that as an argument or try to justify it when I know so little about that specific passage. Allow me to research and get back to you on that. Also, my good friend JohnGilbertVampireHunter may be able to answer your questions better than I. If you have an account, go talk to her. But I will look into that and tell you what I find.


	166. For Destiny

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for Destiny. Please do not let her fall into the trap of decent that has been laid before her by her own mother and that she is able to make the best decision when choosing wether or not to live with her mother. Please let her be safe and give her discernment about this matter. Bless her and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Destiny!


	167. Guest Reviewer 2

Our Father in Heaven,

Please bless the guest reviewer who continues to come back. Please lead him in Your light and see the truth in Your Word and be convinced of it. Give him faith and give me the words to speak to him. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Dear Guest,

Before I begin to answer your accusations towards Leviticus 25, I'd like to ask you to either log in or create an account so that we may talk about this one on one. If you would like to remain anonymous I'll respect that, but it's simply out of convenience that I ask you to log in. It would make this much easier.

In one of your last reviews, you quoted Leviticus 25:44-46 which states in NLT "However, you may purchase male or female slaves from among the foreigners who live among you. You may also purchase the children of such resident foreigners, including those who have been born in your land. You may treat them as your property, passing them on to your children as a permanent inheritance. You may treat your slaves like this, but the people of Israel, your relatives, must never be treated this way."

I first want to point out what the rest of this chapter says about slavery and owning servants. In verses before, it describes a scenario in which an Israelite "becomes so poor with regard to you that he sells himself to you." The act of that Israelite selling himself to another was in order for the poorer to have a place to stay and so that he wouldn't be brought down into poverty. It was a way for him to make his life better, assuming the other was able to provide for the both of them. If you take this into consideration, then that may also be the context the quoted verse is speaking in, foreigners that are poor and poverty stricken.

There are also other things to take into consideration as well that JohnGilbertVampireHunter told me about. Point of view and culture are also major factors to consider. The same chapter says that the Israelites were not to sell their fellow countrymen as slaves and that if they sold themselves, in Leviticus 25:40, then they are to be freed.

The NASB version of the Bible calls the foreigners "sojourners who live as aliens" and states that they are from "pagan nations." These slaves may have been prisoners of war.

Also, God commanded slave owners to treat their slaves well and "not rule with severity over one another." He did not allow them to beat or mistreat their slaves. They were more like indentured servants that slaves and became an essential aspect of the household they served under.

Really, this verse has been taken way out of context. I don't believe I am the best person to explain all of this, but I'm trying my best. I believe JohnGilbertVampireHunter would be much better at explain this than I.


	168. EmilyGraceWrites

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for EmilyGraceWrites' friend who just became a Christian. Help her grow in the faith and continue to believe in You and do great things for You. I also pray that her brother comes back to the faith and believes in You. Lead him back to You. Lastly, strengthen EmilyGraceWrites and equip her with the tools she needs to defend the faith. Give her the words and be with her when she is questioned. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for EmilyGraceWriters, her friend, and her brother!

Dear EmilyGraceWrites,

I can't wait to hear what you have to tell me! I'm glad God has blessed you and that our prayers have been heard. As for the books I have to recommed, I'd say read all four Gospels first, of course, and then go to Romans since Romans focuses a lot on being a believer. I think after that you should read the Psalms and Proverbs to get an idea of who God is. I read the entire New Testament before I went onto the Old Testament and I think it worked out pretty well, but whatever helps you best is what you should do. I definitely love the Gospel of John, though. Some of the things written in it are absolutelt beautiful! Hope to talk to you soon! Tell SwimmerNinja I say hi!


	169. Youth Pastor's Child

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's youth pastor's wife. Please let her baby be alright as it continues to grow and form in the womb. Let the baby grow strong and healthy and let Your blessings be upon it. Let there be no complications with his or her birth and bring him/her into the world safely and let them do great things in Your Name. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the baby!


	170. Young Lady Who Lost Child

Dear Lord,

Please be with the young lady that Brievel knows who recently lost her baby. Please help her and her fiance through this horrible time and help them deal with their grief. Please let there not be anything wrong with the young lady that may cause this to happen again and please give them another chance at having a child. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the young lady!


	171. Multiple

Dear Lord,

I pray that the drama that the drama taking place between Bluemarvel0's mother and sister comes to an end. Please let her sister see where she is wrong and let her and her mother's relationship be restored. Please also be with PrincessChiChi99's friend who is facing financial issues and could end up losing their house. Please provide for them and let them keep the house some how. Please bless them. Lastly, I pray for the people affected by the wind storms that took place in Masachusetts a few days ago. Please provide for those who lost power, homes, or were hurt by it. Please also let them clear up the mess that the wind storm left behind quickly. Bless them all and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Bluemarvel0's family, PrincessChiChi99's friend, and those affected by the Masachusetts wind storms!

Please also pray for me. I'm a little frustrated with some things that have been happening at school and I'm getting worried with huge tests coming up. I don't usually get nervous about these tests, but my math class is horrible and I don't feel prepared at all. And I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this, I had a busy picture-taking week.


	172. For ADedicatedReader

Dear Lord,

Please be with ADedicatedReader. She endures so much everyday and says that she feels like, at this point, she's only existing. She wants a husband and kids, but she never gets any time to herself. Please bless her. She is working hard just to keep up with finances. Please hear her cry and provide for her. Let the things that constantly cause her pain come to an end. Let her hardships be brought to their end. Please let a man step up and be the man that she longs for and let her get married and have kids like she wants. Please let good come of all she has had to endure and bring her peace. Bless her and let Your Will be done in her life and in all of ours. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for ADedicatedReader!


	173. Multiple 2

Dear Lord,

I pray for PrincessChiChi99's financial issues. Please help her to be able to pay what she needs on time, but also have a little left over for personal use and for whatever else she needs. Please provide for her. Also let the storm heading toward Massachusetts isn't as bad as predicted and that not much damage will be caused from it. Last, I pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter as she was recently touched by the message and a few scenes of the movie "The Shack." Please help her to forgive the man who abused her and let her be able to forgive him 100%. Let her move on from the hurt and let her be able to deal with the loss of the 10 year old girl from her church that passed away and her dog that passed away as the movie brought back her memories of both. Let her be able to heal and bless all of them. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for PrincessChiChi99, the Massachusetts storm, and JohnGilbertVampireHunter!


	174. JayFan's Friend

Dear Lord,

Please be with JayFan67's friend who's sister has just passed away. Please help her through this terrible time. Comfort her and console her. Please help her through the grief and pain and help JayFan as well. Please bless her and her family. Please be there for her and help JayFan to comfort her as well. Please be with her and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JayFan67's friend!


	175. Beatitude Girl 2

Dear Lord,

Please take care of and provide for Beatitude Girl as she and her family moves across the country. Please be with them and help them with this transition. Let them get used to where ever they settle and help Beatitude Girl and her family adjust to the change. Please also help her youth group as well. Bless them all and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Beatitude Girl, her family, and her youth group!


	176. Police Officers Detroit, MI

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for the police officer's family who were killed last year looking for their colleague's killer. Please bring the killer to justice and their familiies peace. Let the families know You are with them. Please don't let the killer get away with it or be able to cause any more deaths whether to police or to civilians. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for these police officer's families and for the killer to be brought to justice!


	177. JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Dad

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad. Let the tests that he's getting for his heart goes well and that everything that's wrong will be shown and fixed. Please let him heal and be well. Bless him and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's dad!


	178. London Terror Attack

Dear Lord,

Please be with those effected by the terrorist attack that took place in London earlier today. Please heal those who were wounded and be with the families of those who passed away. Let the man who did this be brought to justice and please let things begin to get better. Please let these terrorist attacks stop and please bless all those who have been effected by any terrorist attack that has ever taken place. Please let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those effected by the London terror attack!


	179. For Senior Killed In Crash

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for the family of the senior who was killed Wednesday night in a crash in Virginia. Please be with his loved ones and console them in their grief. Remind them of Your love. Please be with all those who are affected by his death and bless them who are mourning. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the family of the senior!


	180. Teacher's Niece, Test

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the teacher of JohnGilbertVampireHunter's mom's computer class' niece who has a rare form of Leukemia. Please heal her and let her family be able to pay for the treatment. Provide for them and console them during this difficult time and keep her niece's spirits high. Please bless them and not let them lose hope or faith. Please also help me with my test tomorrow as it is important for me to pass. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the teacher's niece!

Please also pray for me. I have one of two huge standardized state tests tomorrow. I have the math portion tomorrow and I do not feel ready because my teacher didn't explain things well and I honestly don't remember a lot of what he taught us. The last big test I took, I freaked out a little bit and it was really confusing and I don't even know if I passed it. Please pray that I can at least pass this test. Thank you!


	181. Case Of Vicksburg Teen

Our Father in Heaven,

Please allow the case of the murder of a Vicksburg teen from 32 years ago will finally be solved. Let the police find out who did this now that the cover-up has fallen apart. Let justice be done. Please also bless the family of the teen. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for this case!

Also, thank you for all who prayed for me for the test I took today. It was super easy for me and there were very few questions that I didn't really know what to do. Thank you guys for all your support! God bless!


	182. JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Sister

Our Father in Heaven,

Please fix JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's wrist. It has been bothering her. Please let nothing be seriously wrong with it and let it heal quickly. Please relieve the pain and let her go on with her daily tasks without pain. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister!


	183. St Petersburg

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with the families of those who were killed in the St. Petersburg attack. Let whoever did this be brought to justice and let those families heal. Please bring them peace and help them see through the grief. Please heal those who were injured in the attack, also. Let them be well and made whole. Let these terror attacks be brought to an end. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for St. Petersburg!


	184. TKD Instructor's Wife, JF's Friend

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help JohnGilbertVampireHunter's taekwondo instructor's wife who was taken off disability. She still needs it and they have decided to appeal. Please let Your Will be done in this situation as well as in the situation with JayFan67's friend who may be close to committing suicide. Please help her friend see past this and push through the darkness. Bless them all. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's taekwondo instructor's wife and JayFan67's friend!


	185. For Two Women

Dear God,

Please help the two women in JohnGilbertVampireHunter's recovery group. The first is trying to get a job involving autistic children- please allow her to get this job. The second needs reassurance and Your strength. Please bless both these women and be with them. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for these women!


	186. Beatitude Girl's Choir

Dear Lord,

I pray for Beatitude Girl's choir who will be performing at a mission tomorrow night. Please let the songs they sing touch the people who hear them. Please use these songs and speak to them. Please also keep them safe during during the four hour ride. Bless them and keep them safe. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Beatitude Girl's choir!


	187. Jewish People

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help the Jewish man in Israel who believed in You, but began to lose faith as he started to not be able to feel You. Please assure him that You are near and bring many more Jews to Yourself. Let them all be safe during Passover and the Holy week. Please help those also, recovering from the terrorist attacks on the churches earlier today. Bless them and Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the Jewish people!


	188. Grand Rapids Woman

Dear Lord,

I pray for the woman in Grand Rapids, MI who owns a barn and uses horses to work with foster kids. Please let her be able to rebuild her barn and get more horses after it was all set on fire. Please also allow the man who did it to be found and brought to justice. Please let Your Will be done and bless this woman and the work she does and all the children who come to her. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the Grand Rapids woman!


	189. San Bernadino Shooting

Our Father in Heaven,

Lord, please be with the families of the teacher and 8-year-old who were killed in the San Bernardino shooting. Please heal those who wounded and be with those who are still recovering. Lord, please do something about the horrors we are facing each and every week now. Please bless those who are afflicted and suffering, including the children who witnessed the shooting. Please let your will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for those affected by the San Bernardino shooting!


	190. Brievel, Christians In Syria

Our Father in Heaven,

Please give Brievel and her husband Your blessing and provide for them all their days. Let them have a happy and healthy marriage. Let them prosper and serve You all their lives. Please also privide for the Christians in Syria. Let them get the water, food, and medical supplies they need. Please keep everyone safe during this Resurrection Sunday. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Brievel and the Christians in Syria!


	191. Missing Tenessee Girl

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help those searching for the missing Tenessee girl find her. Allow her to be brought home safely and bring her kidnaper to justice. Please let her be well and bless her family. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the Tenessee girl!


	192. Multiple 3

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help those searching for the missing autistic teen from Paw Paw find him. Let him be safe and well and bring his family peace. Please let JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's future step-daughter stay strong in the faith and grow in it as she is new to it. Let her grow close to You. Also please let Vegeta'sRoyalWench's ex- boyfriend be stopped and realize what he is doing is wrong. Please free her from his harrassment. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the autistic teen, JohnGilbertVampireHunter's sister's future step-daughter, and Vegeta'sRoyalWench!


	193. Multiple 4

Our Father in Heaven,

Please bless the girl from EmilyGraceWrites' church who got baptised. Allow her to grow strong in the faith and get to know You and Your Word. Please also be with the autistic teen who went missing's family. Please comfort them now that they have discovered him dead. Please help them find out what happened. Lastly, please be with BeatitudeGirl's church as they grieve over the loss of the woman they knew as Grandma Dorthy. Please let them have peace in knowing that she is in Your Hands and at peace. Thank You for all the time she had on the Earth and for how she blessed those around her. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the girl who got baptised, the family of the autistic teen, and Grandma Dorthy!


	194. Friend And Mother

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with JohnGilbertVampireHunter's friend. Let her see what is best in the situation she is in and understand why her dad and counselor do not think she should live with the friend she currently lives with. Please also be with Brievel's mother who is now homeless. Please provide for her and get her out of this situation. Bless her and keep her safe. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for JohnGilbertVampireHunter's friend and Brievel's mother!

Please also pray for me. I'm a little stressed with school and I've been thinking about things a lot. I'm also auditioning for a solo at an upcoming choir event and I'm a little scared and worried about it. I don't really know if I want to make it, but I at least want the audition to go well. Finally, thank you to all those who prayed for me about my test. I got the results yesterday and scored about average. Thank you for all your prayers!


	195. Service Dog, Puppies

Our Father in Heaven,

Please let the JohnGilbertVampireHunter's future service dog grow healthy and safe. Let it and its siblings live and survive now that they've been born. Please also allow a member of JohnGilbertVampireHunter's Facebook group's coming puppies live as well. Let them all be healthy. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the puppies!


	196. German Shepherds, Bluemarvel0's Family

Our Father in Heaven,

Please help bluemarvel0's family's issue with her boyfriend. Let his arrest bring an end to his harrassment and violence. Please also let the 12 german shpeherds who were born be well and live happy, healthy lives. Let the 3 in critical condition heal. Bless them all. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for bluemarvel0's family's issues and the german shepherd puppies!


	197. PrincessChiChi99, friends

Our Father in Heaven,

Please allow PrincessChiChi99's friends find the jobs they are searching for and get the appartments they need. Let her writer friend be able to get back to writing her story and find a job that suits her best. Allow her friend who is in school be able to get the degree she is working toward in the medical field and speak to her. Let her know You care about her and let her begin praying. And please help the relative of one of her other friends heal and be made well. Please guide the friend and give her strength. Please also help Vegeta'sRoyalWench in her situation. Bring her the peace she needs and let this problem with her ex end soon. Finally please bless PrincessChiChi99 and provide for all her needs in every area of her life. Let her and all the others prosper. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for PrincessChiChi99, all her friends, and for Vegeta'sRoyalWench!

Also thank you to everyone who has been praying for me!


	198. Woman In Recovery Group, US

Our Father in Heaven,

I pray for the woman in JohnGilbertVampireHunter's recovery group whose husband keeps waking up randomly at night. Let her husband realize that it really bothers her and stop doing so. Please also let her calm down and not be so freaked out by it. Please also let the tension between the US and North Korea lighten up. Please keep us safe from any kind of nuclear threat we may face. Let Trump handle the situation in such a way as to stop North Korea from attacking at all. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the woman and for the US!

Please also pray for me. My solo audition is this Tuesday and I really want to get the solo. Also, my mom just had to buy a new washer and we're already tight on money. Lastly, my mom has been searching for a better, higher paying job, so please pray that she gets one of the jobs she's been looking at.


	199. Beatitude Girl, Sister, Convention

Our Father in Heaven,

Please bless Beatitude Girl's sister and her sister's wedding. Let it be as wonderful as she wants it to be and let the marriage last for the both of their lives. Please help she and her sister with whatever nerves they may have and please bless them. Also, provide safe travels to her state's youth convention for all the groups that are going. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Beatitude Girl, her sister, and the state youth convention!


	200. Attack At University Of Texas

Our Father In Heaven,

Please heal those who were injured in the attack at the University of Texas in Austin. Please heal their wounds and be with the family of the one person who was killed. Let them have peace and be with them in their grief. Thank you for protecting JohnGilbertVampireHunter's nephews. Bless all these and let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for the victims in the attack at the University of Texas!

Also, thank you for praying for my audition! It went very well. Now I have to wait to get the results. I really want this, so please pray that I get it!


	201. Blue Whale Challenge

Our Father In Heaven,

Please stop this horrible 'game' known as the Blue Whale Challenge. Keep the teens tempted to play it from doing so and help the teens that have already begun to find a way out. Don't let this spread, my Lord. Let the people behind this game get caught and handed the punishment they deserve. Please save teens from doing this and please bless them. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray that this Blue Whale Challenge comes to an end!

I just read about this 'Blue Whale Challenge' and for those of you who haven't heard of it or don't know what it is, it is a horrible suicide 'game' in which teens are sent disturbing challenges over a 50-day period that eventually ends with them committing suicide. I won't go into much detail here, but JayFan67 posted a journal on DA with a link to an article and another DA journal that explains all that it is. Please, if you look into it, help spread awareness for it. It's a horrible game and even if it doesn't actually exist as some may say, no one can deny that such games like this _do_ exist.


	202. Beatitude Girl 3

Our Father in Heaven,

Please be with Beatitude Girl and help her through this dark time. Please help her with this sudden change that has come about. Help her deal with it and change things that will need to change. Please also bring her closer to You. Lead her in Your paths and help her to remember to trust You and that You're always near. Let Your Will be done. It's in Jesus' Name I pray. Amen.

Please pray for Beatitude Girl!

Also, update on that part I auditioned for- I didn't get it. I'm still thankful that the audition went so well! Also, I will be posting a new 'Prayers' story because it keeps glitching out on this one and I think it's because of the number of chapters. Thank you so much for all the support I've gotten on this story, please support me on the next! All prayer requests from now on will be posted in 'Prayers 2' Thank you!


End file.
